Betrayal
by BlondeOnBlonde34
Summary: They are tracked, one by one. They drop, one by one. In 'The Dark of the Moon,' there are no happy endings for the Doctor. Dark!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just gonna be a little bit before my big story. Enjoy!**

The gunshot rang out across the warehouse, shocking everyone out of their stupor. "Run!" yelled the Doctor, grabbing Amy behind him. Somewhere along the line, they collected Rory and River. As the shrieking of the little girl in the astronaut suit filled their ears, they fled the warehouse under the night sky. As soon as the Doctor deemed they had reached an acceptable distance, he stopped running and began panting.

"What was that about!" he turned on Amy, shouting. "You shot someone. You shot a living creature, a little girl! Why? WHY?" he screamed.

Amy wheezed out, "Because-" Rory gave her a sharp look. "Because," Amy finished lamely.

The Doctor kicked a rock violently. "You nearly took a life," he said, quieter and all the more scary for that. "You almost killed a little girl."

"I missed," Amy said defiantly.

"I can't look at you," he muttered.

"Before he starts in on one of his, 'I don't believe the stupidity of humans' speeches," River cut in, "I suggest we formulate a plan."

The Doctor straightened up. "Right. Well, obviously, we have to start running. We need to," he paused. "There's something bad, but I don't know what it is."

"How bout, every time something bad happens, we write it down," suggested Rory.

The Doctor clapped him hands together. "Brilliant! In order to find out more, we should also split up. River, you go north. Rory, you go south. Amy," he swallowed a little bit, still not looking at her. "You go west. Canton and I will go east." He stopped for a second. "Speaking of which, where's Canton?"

"I thought he was with you," River said slowly.

"Damn, damn, damn!" the Doctor swore. "Alright, I'll go back for him. But I expect you all to scatter."

River nodded, and brusquely headed out into the night. Rory and Amy shared a tender kiss, before he strode into the darkness. And Amy ran after the Doctor.

"Please, Doctor, look at me," she begged. "I know this must seem awful to you, but-"

"What part of scatter, Pond, do you not understand?" he said coldly.

She dragged his shoulders and spun him around to face her. Forced to finally look at her, he realized he couldn't drag his eyes from hers.

"One day it will all make sense," she said, voice choking. "I promise."

"Will you swear on something important?" he said softly.

She grabbed his bowtie and kissed him. When she pulled away, leaving him with a stunned expression, she murmured, "I swear on that." With that, she walked away into the dark.

The Doctor stood for a moment more before settling his shoulders. He kept on walking until he reached the abandoned warehouse. "Canton?" he whisper-yelled. "Canton?"

He tentatively pushed the door open. The place seemed totally empty. "Can-" he began, before something grabbed him.

**If you liked this, message RosalieHale1997 about joining the contest. Or you could like this and not join, that's cool too **


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's legs hurt. Her arms hurt, her chest hurt, her belly hurt and her head hurt. She'd never been athletic, and all this running didn't suit her.

It would have been so much easier to disappear into a city, she thought to herself as she gasped for breath, feet pounding on the highway. But every time she'd gone to a city, more dark marks appeared all over her body. And she was so scared and so lost and so she ran.

She was regretting that now. It's very, very difficult to out run cars, she thought as she veered off the road, even if you can cut through areas they can't.

Her feet kept pounding the packed red dirt. She threw a glance over her shoulder and wished she hadn't. They were gaining on her. She was so concentrated out running them she hadn't realized she'd come to the edge of a cliff.

Crap, she thought. Crap crap crap. She laughed a little in her head that her last word may be a profanity. That was so her.

She decided she would die facing them. When she'd turned around, at least half a dozen black suited men were bearing towards her, guns raised. She wondered how they weren't sweating.

"Ms. Pond," said the ring leader. He took of his sunglasses, and revealed the slightly familiar face of Canton.

"Bastard," Amy spat out.

He gave her a semblance of a grin. "Now, Ms. Pond, let's not use hurtful words. I'm not sure if you're aware of the situation you find yourself in. Your husband is dead. Your friend is dead. Your Doctor is in captivity.

Amy had no idea if he was lying or not. God, she hoped he was lying.

"And now for your situation. You, Amelia Pond," he said, raising his gun. "Are about to die."

Amy swallowed, hard. So this was it. She'd always expected the Doctor would be with her. She laid a protective hand over her belly. "Love you," she whispered. Now she'd never know if the baby was real or not.

She looked at Canton, to see if there was any mercy in his eyes. There was none. As the sun glinted of his glasses and her hair, she started to laugh.

If he was unnerved, he didn't show it. He just pulled the trigger.

Amy Pond dropped like a doll with her strings cut off. The blood from the wound on her forehead seeped into her hair, grotesquely highlighting it. A fragile hand was still flung across her stomach.

Canton walked away without a second glance. "Get that in a body bag," he barked, and that was the death of Amelia Pond.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory didn't run so much as he hid. He was always fantastic at hide and seek. He and Amy used to play for hours, but she'd always hide in the garden. Sometimes she wouldn't even bother hiding, and she'd just sit and stare at the sky.

Rory had burrowed down in the wild. He'd felt safe, for a bit. But then he started to think he was going crazy. So he'd started hoping from small town to small town, accumulating little black marks wherever he went.

He missed Amy so much it hurt. He worried about her incessantly.

Even now, backed up against a dam, he was still more worried for her then for himself. "Where's my wife?" he yelled at the relentlessly approaching suits. "What have you done with my wife?"

Canton gave a crocodile's grin. "I assure you, Mr. Pond, you will be seeing your wife very soon in whatever after life you believe in."

Rory's heart seemed to swell, and then burst. He felt like he was drowning from the inside out. He couldn't hear, he couldn't think.

With shaking hands he procured the gun he'd bought from a small town in Alabama. He fired it wildly at the amassed agents. The first two shots went wide, striking the concrete of the dam. The next one sunk into the leg of an agent. He dropped like a stone. The next flew off into the sky, and the fifth struck an agent in the temple. Rory didn't have time to contemplate his first kill before he shot at Canton. The bullet went wide, barely ruffling his suit. Canton didn't seem to notice. In furious desperation, Rory threw the gun at Canton. It fell woefully short, skittering to his feet. Rory profoundly regretted never learning how to shoot.

Canton cocked his own gun. Rory was sure he was a much better shot than himself. "Run," he ordered. "It'll look better in paperwork." Rory stood his ground. Canton shrugged. "Actually, I don't really care. Oh," he said offhandedly. "Did you know your wife was pregnant?"

Rory stood stock still, before he began to run. Not turning tail and fleeing, as Canton had hoped, but rushing at him in a mad berserker rage, screaming a primal cry. Canton fired, emptying the gun's chamber. Rory dropped, with a look of pain for the loss of his wife and child still discernible in his unseeing eyes.

Canto lit a cigarette as he walked away. "Throw that over the edge of the dam," he commanded his underlings, and thus was the death of Rory Pond.

**Jesus, this is depressing. Wish I could say it'll have a happy ending, but . . . well. **


End file.
